


Sneak In...

by saranghandei



Category: Golden Child (Korea Band)
Genre: Doubt, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Romance, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-22
Updated: 2020-04-22
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:55:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23787433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saranghandei/pseuds/saranghandei
Summary: Please forgive me about the title. I wrote this in haste and I can't think of any title 😂 Just bongbeom sneaking in lmao Enjoy~
Relationships: Bong Jaehyun/Kim Jibeom, Choi Sungyoon | Y/Lee Daeyeol
Comments: 6
Kudos: 57





	Sneak In...

**Author's Note:**

> Please forgive me about the title. I wrote this in haste and I can't think of any title 😂 Just bongbeom sneaking in lmao Enjoy~

Jaehyun fiddles the hem of his sweater occasionally glancing outside his window. He gnaws his lower lip, pacing back and forth as he waits. His room is dimly lit, casting yellowish shade all over the room from his lampshade. His shadow changes in height as he walks to and fro. Minutes later, a knock on his window pane is heard making Jaehyun flinch although he expected the visitor. His beautiful pupils dilate seeing the handsome man peeking from outside.

Jaehyun hurriedly opens the glass making an entrance before the people from outside can see him. The image of the dorm's landlady scares Jaehyun every single time. She hollers loudly and nags endlessly and getting caught like this is the least Jaehyun ever wanted.

He helps the man in black fitted sweater by pulling his upper body to fit in the medium sized window frame. Jaehyun forcefully pulls him causing both of them to fall down to the carpeted floor, producing a muffled thud not too loud for the landlady to hear. Jaehyun giggles while looking at the man on top of him whose eyes comically widen— too afraid to get caught.

"Brave of you to even giggle like that," the handsome man's eyebrows slightly raised in a teasing manner.

Jaehyun below him, relaxes himself and circled his arms around the other man's neck, not minding the heavier weight on his stomach area.

"Such a coward of you to get scared after illegally climbing up my window..." his gaze travels from his boyfriend's forehead to his big dark orbs down to his thin chapped lips. Jaehyun bites his own plump ones seductively. "Don't tell me you risk your life just to stare at me all night, Kim Jibeom."

Jibeom scoffs at Jaehyun's remark. No matter how innocent Jaehyun looks on the physical surface, his mind plays otherwise. Jibeom dips down, a centimeter away from Jaehyun's face, angles himself a little to the side making sure his nose won't bump Jaehyun's pointy one. "If only you stopped whining over the phone saying you misses me, I wouldn't be here. I may have been resting quietly in my room preparing for my exams tomorrow."

"Oh shut up Kim Jibeom and kiss me. Hyung will be here soon."

Jibeom's eyes grow big again, shock at Jaehyun's statement (he never mentioned his older brother coming home) but before he opens his mouth to complain, his boyfriend already pulled him to close the centimeter gap and starts brushing his lips in a slow yet desparate way. The feeling of those lips against Jibeom never fail to make his mind haywire. He hums as he deepens the kiss which Jaehyun enjoys as he tightens his arms around Jibeom.

They kiss for a long time, tongues tangle and pulling each other's lips as they teeth. Jibeom starts to go down his jaw, licking a long stripe along his throat. The sensation of Jibeom's hot and wet tongue against his skin is enough to make Jaehyun's member hard but the limited time he has with Jibeom probably won't be enough even if they fuck quickly which Jaehyun really hope they do because he misses Jibeom very much. His man just arrived from his field research this morning after spending a week in a remote area where signal was bad and even a 5-minute facetime with Jibeom was impossible. He just wants to feel Jibeom in him after the long drought.

Through gritted teeth Jaehyun puts a hand on Jibeom's chest and pushes him away slowly, "J-Jibeom s-stop..." He pants.

Jibeom's lips glisten under the yellow light and Jaehyun can't stop himself from feeling them again. He kisses him hard but at the same time, push themselves upward in a seated position before pulling back for air.

Jibeom wipes his wet lips using his thumb then does the same to Jaehyun. The latter's cheeks flush in pink shade and his breathing is hot but Jaehyun knows better to control himself.

"I'm sorry, babe. Not tonight. Daeyeol hyung is staying here although he told me this morning he's going to his boyfriend,"

"What a tease... So why did I come here anyway?" Jibeom sounds sulky after putting up that uncool window visit but gets on the edge in return.

Jaehyun pouts, "Did you only come here with _that_ in mind?"

Jibeom playfully nods which earned himself a strong push on his sides. He laughs while Jaehyun stands up and sits on the bed, annoyed.

"Just kidding, alright?" He speaks in between giggles. "I badly wanted to see you too. I hope your brother graduates soon so I can occupy this space," Jibeom sits on the bed across Jaehyun's and wriggles his eyebrows, suggesting yet another dirty thoughts.

Jaehyun laughs this time. After his laughter dies down, he silently observes his boyfriend who's staring back at him. They only stare at each other, eyes tracing all over their bodies having the same thoughts as to why they have to secretly date.

Jibeom is a third year agricultural engineering student while Jaehyun is a linguistic freshman student. Prior to Jaehyun studying his preferred course, he promised his brother to graduate without dating anyone. He almost fucked up his highschool grades after crazily fell in love with a certain someone that broke his young heart eventually, made it easier for him to swear not to fall in love again until Jibeom came into picture.

Kim Jibeom, famous for his beautiful voice and killer visual, Jaehyun is a sucker for those qualities. Jaehyun is beautiful himself but that wasn't the reason why Jibeom falls in love with him.

Jaehyun suddenly remembers they never said "i love you" in their almost 6-month relationship. They had sex even before they started going out (all thanks to that sick freshman party) and kissed thousand of times but no one declares love for each other. It has been a series of "I need you" and "I want you".

"Jibeom I..." A sudden gush of love overflows his veins and those three words hang on his tongue but it still not coming out, "Jibeom I... L-"

The door knob suddenly winds and dangling of keys is heard from outside. Both stand straight up on their feet and Jaehyun's heart races as he stares with wide eyes on the door.

"Jaehyun what should we do?" Jibeom whispers to him but it's too late. The door opens right after Jibeom turns the main light to brighten the entire room. Jaehyun remains glued on the floor while Jibeom smiles a little to greet Daeyeol who is surprise to see an unfamiliar face.

"You brought a friend," Daeyeol simply says after returning the small smile to Jibeom.

"I... Uh... Yes..." Jaehyun meekly responds.

Seconds later, Daeyeol was pushed further in the room when his boyfriend shows up from behind.

"Sungyoon, you can say excuse me and not just push me like that as if-" as usual his complaint isn't heard when Sungyoon releases a loud gasp.

"Jibeom-ah! Why are you here?"

Jibeom mirrors his reaction too. "H-Hyung..."

Daeyeol looks ever more confuse. His eyes batting from Sungyoon to Jibeom and back again. "You know each other?"

And for the second time, Sungyoon ignores Daeyeol. "Wait... Don't tell me you..." he points his index finger to Jibeom and travels to Jaehyun, "and you are dating. Are you?"

Jaehyun swallows the lump on his throat and realized it was dry from being more than surprise.

"Bong Jaehyun?" Daeyeol calls him with that tone and it's very wrong not to answer him because his face is already turning to a scary brother far compared to a bullied boyfriend.

"No!" Jaehyun denies exasperatedly. "He is..." He looks at Jibeom seeking for forgiveness, "He is a senior and he came to return something... He is just a friend..." his voice as apologetic as his eyes.

Jibeom's expression is unreadable but he nods, "Yes. I came to return this," he fishes something out of his pocket; a box. "He drops this along the way while he came to meet me this morning."

The silence is deafening after Jibeom's lame excuse. Whoever believes it is a dumb for sure because why would Jaehyun invites him inside the room almost 7 pm in the evening when he can just take the box downstairs however, Daeyeol wants to give his step brother the benefit of the doubt and Sungyoon seems to know Jibeom very well so Jaehyun is safe.

"Uhmm... Jibeom let's go. Our house aren't that far from each other since we're cousins. I'll take him home with me," Sungyoon tilts his head as a sign to move sensing his boyfriend Daeyeol not in a good mood. He needs to interrogate Jibeom as well. He tiptoes and press a tender kiss on Daeyeol's lips to ease up the man even just a little bit. 

Jibeom lock eyes with Jaehyun and puts the small box on the study table before he follows Sungyoon and bows at Daeyeol when he leaves.

Once the door is close and only the brothers are left inside the room, Jaehyun grabs the box and lies on his bed with his back facing Daeyeol who is carefully putting his things down but his eyes fix on Jaehyun.

"Who was that and what does he mean to you?"

Jaehyun doesn't move only clutching the box inside his palm.

"Jaehyun talk to me."

Daeyeol's deep voice makes the room cooler than usual and the tension between brothers is scary enough.

Jaehyun knows it well that making Daeyeol's patience run out would be his death. Not literally but Daeyeol for sure will call their dad and send Jaehyun home. Worst, he will ban him from seeing Jibeom and that will be his death.

Jaehyun slowly turns to face Daeyeol who's eyes fuming in anger.

"He is..." Jaehyun sighs in anxiety, "I like him and he likes me-"

"So you're dating? And why is he here at this time of the night?!"

"Hyung we weren't planning anything, why would I bring him here when I fully know you are coming home at this hour?" Jaehyun's voice is loud in desperation to save his relationship even if it will take for him to lie in front of Daeyeol.

Daeyeol clicks his tongue in disagreement, "You know how shit you get when someone breaks your heart, Jaehyun. Haven't you learned from that experience and you want another round?"

"He is different hyung. Jibeom is different!"

"How can you say that?!" Daeyeol rubs his face tiredly after yelling back at his younger brother. "How long have you been dating him?"

"Six months..." Jaehyun drops his gaze to the floor and although he whispers, Daeyeol hears him causing Jaehyun to shut his eyes when Daeyeol slams his hand on the bedside table.

"And you made a fool out of me for the last six months!"

"It's because I know you will act like this. Hyung, I'm turning 20 soon and I know how to handle myself. Please trust me. Jibeom is different and he won't break my heart..." Jaehyun is in the verge of crying because he can't imagine days without Jibeom if they are to break apart. Jaehyun is aware that opening his heart to Jibeom is a suicide especially the man never profess his love but it's too late to go back because Jaehyun has fallen deeper into that handsome face, expressive eyes, gentle hands and sweet kisses. But he wants to prove and believe himself that Jibeom loves him.

He let his tears flow out, scared at the thought of breaking up with his boyfriend as well as the disappointment if he comes to know that Jibeom doesn't love him enough. He started betting in the gamble called love and deep in his heart, Jaehyun is unsure.

"Hyung, please... Don't tell dad about this trust me, okay? Just trust me this time..."

Daeyeol remains solemn watching Jaehyun breaking down, "And what if he breaks your heart?"

Jaehyun hiccups and breathe through his clotted nose, "I-it won't a-affect my grades, I-I promise."

Daeyeol loves his brother. Jaehyun has no one but him having busy parents who give little attention to their son, Daeyeol became someone who takes care of Jaehyun. Falling in love is a great thing just like how he and Sungyoon is, but Daeyeol doubts if Jaehyun is mature enough knowing this boy is aggressive and thirsty for love. Watching Jaehyun's eyes and nose in the slightest shade of red from crying too much pains him.

"Alright. Prove me wrong and start taking care of yourself ."

Daeyeol throws a blue face towel on Jaehyun's face, "Stop crying. You don't want to look puffy in front of your man tomorrow."   
  
  


\----------

  
_7:00 am_

_< Babe, about last night. I'm sorry. Fear got the best of me and denying you was the only you thing I could do. Please answer my calls._

_11:25 am_   
_< You left me on read. I am outside the lecture hall and I can see you looking at your phone. Jibeom, please. I'm really sorry. Talk to me. :( _

_1:00 pm_   
_< Kim Jibeom! I said I'm sorry already. I told my brother about you and he agreed to our relationship. You don't even know what I went through just to get his approval ㅠㅠ _

_1:30 pm_   
_Are you really going to be like this?! Fine! Don't talk to me!!_

_3:15 pm_   
_Baby please. Where are you? I just need you right now._

Jaehyun walks lifelessly towards the university entrance hallway. He is clutching his book near his chest tightly as his thoughts run wild. He is mad at Jibeom at the same time sorry after what he did last night. He can still imagine Jibeom's shock face and sad eyes before he left with Sungyoon. Jaehyun wants to cry and the probability of Jibeom breaking up with him is piercing his heart like tiny needles. Jibeom... He doesn't look good too when Jaehyun saw him at the lecture hall. 

He dashes to the top of one of the university buildings. Rooftop is always a good place to hide. It's already five and sun is setting down soon yet Jibeom hasn't shown himself. He only read two of Jaehyun's messages. Once he reaches the top he shouts, "Kim Jibeom I hate you!!"

His nose flaring as he intakes air greedily. His eyes pricks and soon tears start to come out. No one has ever told Jaehyun how beautiful he cries. When those pair of pinkish lips start to pout, and his eyes glisten with tears, he just look like an innocent kick puppy but the addition of the blush on his cheeks and on the tip of his nose makes his face look heavenly.

He sat near the railings and remembers the box Jibeom gave him. It wasn't his, Jibeom lied about it. His hands hastily search for it and found it on one of his pockets. The tiny black box looks luxurious and Jaehyun knew it was a ring box. Jaehyun opens it and the inside flickers upon the orange shade of the setting sun that cast throughout the rooftop.

It was a thin laced necklace with a two black tiny circles as a pendant. It's an eight when viewed vertically and an infinite sign on its normal position. It also looks like a dark orbs too. He remembers he told Jibeom he likes to have a necklace with black pendant. Jaehyun wonders if it was really for him. With his teary eyes, he dials Jibeom's phone number. He isn't expecting an answer but he wants to drop a voice call so when the ringing stops, Jaehyun's breath comes to a halt.

"Yes?" Jibeom's voice sounds husky like he just woken up from sleep.

"Jibeom, where are you?"

Jaehyun hears the rustle of sheets a confirmation Jibeom was sleeping. It makes Jaehyun flare up in anger. He was waiting for Jibeom's reply the whole day and the latter was just being an asshole sleeping his lazy ass.

"Do you know how many calls and texts I sent you and you just completely ignored me! What am I to you huh?! You don't even know how much I went through just to fight for you, for our relationship and you are just... Sleep in your deathbed you asshole!"

Before Jaehyun pushes the end call button, he hears Jibeom calls his name,

"Jaehyun! J-Jaehyun wait! God, please don't drop the call. Where are you?"

There he goes again. Jibeom's worried tone and his handsome voice on the phone somewhat hallucinates Jaehyun to bring his phone right on his ear.

"Jaehyun, babe I'm sorry. I was... I had a drink with Sungyoon hyung last night, I don't feel very good. We talked about you and your brother and I feel so sorry I couldn't do anything. I should be the one to explain to him that it was my fault for breaking in your room. I just... I feel so useless I drank last night. Where are you? Let's talk okay?"

"I'm... I'm up here."

There's only one place Jaehyun always visit when he's sad. It was the place where Jibeom asked Jaehyun to become his boyfriend so there's no need to ask for the specifics. He gets up in bed and brushes his teeth. Puts on a new clothes, sprays perfume and dashes outside. His head still throbs a little but he lives near the university, he'll get there in no time.

Sungyoon told Jibeom what happened to Jaehyun two years ago when he had his first heartbreak. Jibeom came to know that Jaehyun loves fully and he cannot imagine hurting him in such ways that will make him cry. Jibeom loves him. He saw Jaehyun during the welcome assembly for freshies and it happened Jaehyun was very pretty that time. Jibeom got drawn to those cute smiles and hearty laughter.

In less than 10 minutes, he arrives at the last step of the staircase holding his chest as he heaves. He breathes in and out and look at his face using his phone cam, making he sure he looks good. His eyebags noticeable but _whatever_ he hisses.

"Jaehyun?" Jibeom calls him softly while his eyes scan the space before him.

He sees his back and his blonde hair dancing to the wind. It's already dark but the rooftop lights are enough for him to see his boyfriend. Even Jaehyun's back droops in sadness, Jibeom can feel it.

He steps closer, so close and snakes his hands from behind, giving Jaehyun a warm back hug at the same time dropping kisses on the blonde's expose neck, as he pulls him closer to his chest, taking a whiff of his endearing scent.

Jaehyun melts in Jibeom's arms. He turns his body to face the man and finally Jibeom witnesses his boyfriend's angelic face. He notices how his eyes weary and lips twitch sadly to a thin smile. Jibeom drowns into those big beautiful eyes.

"I thought you ignored me. You've seen my message..."

Jibeom's arms still circling around Jaehyun's slim waist and he tigthens it feeling Jaehyun's lean stomach on his own.

"Unconsciously maybe I opened it but I am not ignoring you. I was just angry at myself,"

Jaehyun's arms are awkwardly positioned on his sides so he better bring them up sling them to Jibeom's shoulders to hug him, placing his chin to one of the shoulder.

"Kim Jibeom, what are we? I kiss you like there's no tomorrow, lick you like an ice cream, you shove your entirety in me and even did the dirtiest sex position anyone can think of but what are we?" He pulls away slightly, enough to take a glance at Jibeom's face. His cheeks blushing at his own words. "What am I to you? Am I... A fuck buddy slash boyfriend or-"

"I love you." Jibeom is looking from afar as he mouths the most romantic words. Watching the streetlights flicker as they lit one by one, watching the colorful city lights as vibrant coloring the streets of Seoul. They're beautiful like the blonde man hugging him.

Jibeom raises his hands to cup Jaehyun's face. "I love you. I love you not because you're pretty, I love you not because you have the sexiest body that turns me on every time, I love you not because you make me feel high but I love you just because... Just because you are being you. I love the way you talk, laugh and sling your arms around me. I love the comfort and warmth you give, love how our fingers lace together and first perfectly, love how you shout at me when you're mad and I love the way you make me feel things I've never felt before."

Jaehyun's eyes turn watery again and Jibeom's thumbs are ready to wipe the tears ready to fall down.

"I admit sometimes you annoy the hell out of me with your endless whinings, you make me mad when you always end up getting clumsy and I admit sometimes I only want nothing but to feel your body like a pervert but above anything else, I worry for you, I miss you, I... I feel suffocated when I don't see you. Oh god Jaehyun, I'm addicted to you, I love you. I love you so much." The more Jibeom confesses the more butterflies he feels in his stomach. He has been waiting for the day to say those three words that's been weighing his heart so much and now he feels so free and ready to love Jaehyun even more.

Jaehyun only cries, no, he is sobbing like a child and Jibeom finds it so so cute.

"I... I love you too. I can't live without you and I am such a fool to fall in love harder than before but I love you so much, Kim Jibeom. There's no turning back..."

"You look so pretty when you cry it pains me,"

Finally, Jibeom noticed. Although he finds the crying Jaehyun cute, he still loves the smiling one 101% more. He brings the crying man's face near him and kisses his lips. Tasted salty all because of his tears but Jibeom didn't mind. The softness and firmness when those lips respond to his kiss is enough to make it delicious.

The kiss isn't long because Jaehyun has to breathe.

Jaehyun wipes his face with his handkerchief and smile with glee this time. He licks his lips tasting the remnants of their kiss and it tastes toothpaste.

"Toothpaste," Jaehyun chuckles to which Jibeom rubs his nape in embarrassment.

\------

Jibeom and Jaehyun walk hand in hand as they trace the road down Jaehyun's dorm. Their hearts are happy after their first exchange of I love yous. Jibeom is humming a song while Jaehyun is smiling like a fool.

"Ah, Jibeom-ah. The box last night, here." Jaehyun picks it out his pocket and enclose it inside Jibeom's palm. "I'm sorry, I opened it."

Jibeom smile while staring at the box and gave it back to Jaehyun. "It's yours. I was supposed to give them last night in a proper way like you know... Place them around your neck but..."

Jaehyun giggles, "Do it."

Jibeom doesn't waste any time and unbox the necklace and wear it to Jaehyun's neck. He carefully locks it and drops a soft peck on his boyfriend's nape. Jaehyun flinches.

"Jibeom we're on the road..."

"....Then shall we go somewhere and continue what we supposed to do last night?" His eyes narrow and smirks dangerously making him look hotter in low light. Jaehyun bites his lower lip and drags Jibeom to his dorm.

The landlady yells at them but Jaehyun only laughs, "He'll be quick, I promise!" The owner nags not knowing Jaehyun meant another thing. Jaehyun hurriedly opens the door shoving Jibeom inside and locks the door for privacy. Somehow it gets him more excited knowing the rooms aren't sound proof so Jaehyun has to cover his mouth if Jibeom goes harsher.

The wet popping sounds of their lips as they make out echo the entire room and the chair squeaks when Jibeom bumps to it, blindly stripping off Jaehyun's clothes. Jaehyun jumps to him and circle his legs around Jibeom's waist like a koala— a sexy koala with sultry gaze. Jibeom wants to fuck him hard so instead of the bed, comfort room sounds nice. 

He brings themselves in the shower and turns the water to run making splashing sounds covering Jaehyun's loud maons. Jaehyun will surely bruise his knees but who cares. Inside that shower room is Jaehyun and Jibeom's sinful little world. 

"I... I love you, Kim Jibeom..." Jaehyun breathes hard near Jibeom's ear after riding down from strong orgasm. His legs shake and numb as he dip inside the tub with Jibeom below him.

"I love you too, baby." Jibeom whispers back while stroking his lover's back affectionately. "So f*cking much..."   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
